Nightly Fits
by Insomiak
Summary: Hayate wakes up in the middle of the night coughing more then usual, and Genma gets a little worried O: Light shounen ai for all x3


Hey…me nu own Naruto Kishimoto does x3

* * *

Hayate shot straight up in bed as the rush of an on-coming cough washed over him. He quickly brought one hand to his mouth, using the other to keep himself sitting up right. As he began his nightly coughing fit, the person he was sharing his bed with (as he has done so many times) awoke. Now, usually Hayate's coughing fits would only last, at most, a few minutes, and then he would lie down and go back to sleep. 

No worries.

However, when the black haired male started hacking up blood, Genma began to worry. He watched his young lover while lying on his back, with kind of nervous, but not anxious, eyes. Genma rolled onto his side, and propped himself up with one arm to completely face the young shinobi.

"Hayate?" he asked when drops of blood started to stain the white sheets, "are you…" Hayate just nodded, (Well, more like he tried to nod, considering his current situation.) as if to say he was fine. Genma, of course, wasn't convinced. He climbed out of bed and pulled up his boxers. He staggered as he tried to walk around the damned thing, and picked his lover up; one arm under his legs and the other on the centre of his back (Bride-style, I guess you could call it). This act got him an annoyed look, but Genma wasn't in the mood to care.

"Genma," Hayate let out a few struggled coughs, and from the jerking motions his black hair flew into his face, "I'm…fine," and he went straight back to spewing out blood into his already drenched hand. The coughing sounded worse then it had all those other nights. He could almost hear the back of Hayate's throat being ripped to pieces, although he was sure that was only his imagination.

"Like Hell you're fine!" The older of the two stated, not in much of a worrying tone as a sarcastic one. His lover tried once again to glare at him, but was foiled in his plans by another hoarse cough.

Genma walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway of Hayate's house and glanced at the all to familiar pictures of, who Hayate had said to be, his family. The brunet entered the kitchen and set the shinobi down on the counter by the sink. He grabbed some paper towel from the dispenser; bunching it up, he ran it under cold water just to make it slightly damp, and gave it to the black haired male.

"Here." Genma said, and Hayate took it from him quickly, covering his blood leaking mouth. The older shinobi watched as his lover coughed into the fabric, and continued watching until the cloth was dyed red with blood. Genma wetted another wad of paper towel, and Hayate took it and placed it on top of the old one. As the younger shinobi continued to cough, Genma noticed his hair would soon be in the passageway from his mouth to the napkin, so he reached up and held it back.

The said black haired male let out a final shrill cough, and then it stopped, so Genma released hair.

Hayate sat there, with his eyes closed, and the moon from the window made him look more worn-out and sick hen he probably was. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and sighed as he looked over at Genma with a half-hearted smile. He attempted to say his lovers name, or maybe to utter a small thank you, but all that came out was a scratchy, droned out sound. Caused by non-other then a sore throat.

Genma smirked, "Would you like some water, or are you still fine?" Hayate finally managed to give his lover a full-fledge glare, but Genma just answered with a faint laugh and got the shinobi a glass of water.

Hayate took the it in his clean hand, and brought it to his lips; Genma watched this with some amusement.

It had taken him awhile to come to terms with the fact that he was, very much indeed, attracted to the younger shinobi. Then when he started realizing he actually might care about him, well that was kind of scary. Despite that, he had let himself be dragged into a relationship (willingly mined you) with the black haired male. And found that caring for someone other then himself wasn't as bad as he thought it might be.

"Thanks." Hayate said, tearing Genma from his thoughts. He leaped off the counter and washed his blood-stained hands in the sink, and then dried them.

The younger shinobi bent down to toss the old paper towel in the trash can, but when he stood back up, he felt two arms wrap around hid form from behind. Figuring out who it was easy. There was only one other person in this room, and only one person on the entire planet who could hold him like _that_, "Genma, what…are you doing?"

"Hugging you," the brunet answered casually, and he pulled _his_ shinobi closer to him. Hayate closed his eyes and leaned back into Genma's embrace, feeling the warmth of his arms spread over his entire body, flushing out the coldness inside the house at night.

They stayed like that for a while, and they would have probably stayed there until morning if it weren't for the fact that they were both only in their boxers, and despite their closeness, they were beginning to get cold. Genma noted that Hayate was shivering, so with one swift movement, he picked the young shinobi up, much like the first time.

Before he could take him back to his (their?) room, he had a little score to settle.

You see, Genma doesn't like to worry, it takes to much effort on his part. Which is why he was so unsure in beginning a relationship with the young shinobi, because he knew he'd eventually start to really care about him, and this coughing seen proved that thought to be correct. He didn't mind it though, caring about Hayate that is, but he still doesn't like to worry.

"Genma, I can walk by myself you know," the black haired male said after being picked up.

"I know," the older male replied, and kissed Hayate lightly on the cheek, "but you scared me back there, so now it's my turn."

Before Hayate could so much as question his lover, Genma let go of him. The young shinobi let out a surprised gasp, and closed his eyes, ready for impact. He was very surprised when that impact never came. In its place were two strong arms, the same ones that had dropped him only moments ago. He opened his eyes and looked up, just as he thought, there was Genma. He was smirking at him, that son of a bitch.

"Bastard," Hayate mumbled, but the older shinobi just smiled at him.

"Well, I had to get you back for making me worry," Genma answered, like it was the most logical and obvious thing in the world.

"Making you worry? I always cough Genma, you know that," Hayate looked at his lover with slight uneasiness in his eyes.

Getting tired of squatting, Genma decided to just sit down and let Hayate lay sit on his out stretch legs. The younger shinobi let out a small mumble as the two changed positions to the floor.

"I know, but you've never coughed up so much blood. Are you sure you're not getting worse?"

Hayate rested his head on his lovers bare chest while he mused about his question. He didn't feel any worse then he did yesterday, but Genma was right, he hasn't coughed that much blood u in years.

"I don't know…" Hayate decided to simply ignore the question and let out a small yawn, close his eyes, and snuggle closer to his lovers chest.

Genma wrapped his arms protectively around his shinobi, an kissed him on the top of his head, "Don't fall asleep on me, we have to get you back in bed our you'll freeze."

A small groan was all Genma could make out of the black haired males response, so he simply slid out from under him, and picked his limp body up just like he had all the other times. Except, he had no intension of doing anything but going back to bed now. So, he trudged down the hallway, not bothering to look at the pictures, but steadily staring at the half sleeping form in his arms.

The older shinobi made a right and entered the bedroom. He set Hayate down on the mattress, and luckily didn't have to worry about pulling the sheets back because of all the earlier commotion.

Genma crawled over the still black haired male to his side of the bed, and pulled the covers over them. Then he grabbed Hayate around the waist and pulled him into a hug, while nuzzling his face into his soft black hair.

"Genma…" Hayate snuggled into his lovers embrace, and yawned before he finally fell a sleep.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE D: 


End file.
